Summer Day Closet Outing
by imdeadsothere
Summary: Stepping out of the closet is one thing Harry knows he's gotta do. And the one thing he totally doesn't want to do. ONE-SHOT. MENTIONS OF SLASH.


For the 'I'm gonna buy a balloon' Challenge on the HPFC. Just the random wanderings of my brain. Please pardon any an all spelling and grammar mistakes, I know there are some. Impeccable spelling or grammar or not, I hope you like! (and that little piece of bad grammar was totally intentional, just so you know)

And I am not J.K. Rowling, if you thought I was, then I despair you of all intelligence.

It was a beautiful summer day. Only not the type of day in which one would normally come out. And by come out I don't mean the kind where you walk out the door, unless the aforementioned door happens to be a closet door. But then again, maybe it was the perfect day for that. After all, bright sunny days made people happy, so maybe people would be calmer when he told them. And gay was synonymous with happy, right?

Harry nervously played with his coffee cup, watching the going ons around him. Some happy couple was talking one table over, and on the otherside there was a buisness meeting going on. And in the main plaza next to which they were located was a man with a large balloon cart wandering around selling balloons to children. Harry spotted Hermione and Ron from across the plaza, he waved them over. Spotting him, they quickly head over to where Harry and Luna were.

"Hello Harry," Hermione said cheerfully, as she reached the small coffee shop where they'd decided to meet.

"Hey," Ron said casually, he had come with her, and took the last empty seat. Harry was seriously beginning to wonder when the two would get together. Hermione cast a confused expression towards Luna who was sitting next to Harry, but figuring that Harry must have some reason for having her there, she turned back around.

"So, what's going on?" she asked.

"Oh, um, stuff," harry replied, refusing to look at them.

"It sounded like more than that from your phone call last night," Ron replied.

"Yeah, definitely," Hermione agreed, "you even managed to freak my parents out with your short little 'I have to tell you something, meet me here at so and so time' and then hanging up."

"Let's just say the second half of dinner wasn't nearly as pleasant as the first," Ron finished. He'd been eating dinner with Hermione at her house last night when Harry called, which was good, because Harry wasn't sure how he was going to get a hold of Ron as quickly as he needed to.

"Oh I'm sorry," Harry said quickly, "I didn't mean to ruin your dinner!"

"Oh it was fine," Hermione replied.

"Better than fine I'd say," Ron said. The two shared a small sneaky look.

"Oh, have you two finally gotten together?" Luna asked, in her usual dreamy voice. Harry looked at Hermione and Ron expectantly who finally nodded.

"Finally," Harry said, "it took you long enough."

"Funny, that was the same thing Ginny said," Ron noted.

"Speaking of which, she still hasn't gotten over you, if everything goes right this summer do you think you'll get back together?"

"Probably not," Harry replied.

"Why not?" Ron asked.

"Oh, um, reasons," Harry said. He still hadn't quite figured out how to explain this to his friends and was mentally betting with himself that it would probably just come out before he even knew it. No pun intended.

"But that's beside the point anyways," Hermione said, shooting Ron a stern look, "you have something to tell us, right Harry? And it sounded pretty important."

"Yeah, it sort of is," Harry said, "the thing is, I umm…" he cast a glance nervously at Luna who gave him an encouraging smile. She already knew, after all, it was she who had caught him with a guy and then instead of avoiding him awkwardly or just avoiding the subject and pretending it never happened she bought him eyeliner because she'd read somewhere that guys like him liked eyeliner. Plus she said that everyone can benefit from a little definition around the eyes. Harry wasn't wearing the eyeliner today, but he had been, and he had to admit, it did look nice.

"It's just that umm…" Harry trailed off again. He totally did not want to do this. Luna just gave him another encouraging smile. She'd already told him that if he did this no matter how badly it went she'd take him shopping. Something that Harry had recently discovered was actually quite fun.

"You're not going out with Loony, are you?" Ron asked, noticing the shared expressions between him and Luna. Hermione shot him a stern look for having called Luna Loony, but nevertheless she looked at Harry expectantly.

"Oh, no, of course not," Harry said, laughing nervously, "I'm not really that into girls," he explained. Oh look, there it was. He now officially owed himself ten galleons.

It took them a moment, Hermione and Ron both trying to process the information.

"Wait," Ron said, "are you telling us that you're…"

"Gay?" Hermione finished for him. Harry peered up at them through his eyelashes, and slowly nodded.

"Since when?" Hermione demanded.

"A while I guess," Harry admitted, "I didn't come to terms with it until recently though," he added.

"You weren't… like this while you were dating my sister were you?" Ron demanded.

"I don't think so," Harry replied. "Though I think I might have been, just a little."

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Hermione asked.

"I kinda wanted to do it in person," Harry said, "and I wasn't sure how."

"So, wait, but why's Loony here?" Ron asked. Hermione was to distracted to bother scolding him.

"Support," harry replied, "she already knew."

"She did, how?"

"She, um, kinda walked in on me with another guy," Harry explained. Both Hermione and Ron developed horrified looks on their faces.

"No not like that!" Harry quickly said, "we weren't doing anything bad, just like, snuggling, I think some snogging too." Hermione looked relieved, Ron still looked a bit horrified. Ron caught his expression and slapped him lightly on the arm.

"Ron," she scolded, "take that expression off your face, you're not making this any easier on Harry."

"Well sorry," Ron grumbled, rubbing his arm, "but it's a bit weird thinking of my best mate snogging another guy."

"He has a point there," Harry noted. Hermione turned back towards Harry. No one spoke for a minute.

"So do you have a boyfriend?" Ron asked suddenly.

"What?"

"Well, you said Luna walked in on you snogging another guy, is he your boyfriend?"

"Not anymore," Harry said, "I broke up with him."

"Did you get a new one? Boyfriend I mean."

"No, but Luna's insistent on setting me up with this guy she knows," Harry said. They all turned to look at Luna.

"Luna?" Hermione prodded.

"I'm gonna go buy a balloon," Luna said simply, and skipped off.

Review! I promise I'll save you from the zombies if you do!


End file.
